


For the Camera

by Philomytha



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one bug remaining in Aral's cabin during the Escobar invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old kink meme fill I never got around to claiming. Written for the prompt: Aral Vorkosigan/Simon Illyan, Voyeurism: watching Aral means watching Aral, no matter what he's doing.

Simon fast-forwarded through the feeds from his single bug in Aral's cabin. He'd taken the other bugs out, but he'd left one of his own, just in case. He didn't expect to see anything, but it was important to be thorough. He'd caught more than one traitor that way. 

He paused the visuals at a flicker of movement from the bed, and then gave a short laugh. Aral was getting himself off. He fastforwarded again, but paused it again, because when Aral came, he seemed to be staring directly into the bug. Coincidence, no doubt. He skimmed through the rest, but Aral merely slept. No suspicious behaviour.

But when he was going to sleep that night, the image of Aral's upturned face kept floating in his mind's eye, his wide eyes and parted lips. No good ImpSec agent would permit himself to be turned on by what his charge got up to. Simon had watched previous suspects having energetic sex with no interest in anything beyond whether they were slipping code words into their pillow talk. But they hadn't known he was watching. Aral knew, and that made it uncomfortably easy to imagine that Aral had been looking at him.


End file.
